


Under The Sheets

by dreamydami



Category: Dreamcatcher (Korea Band)
Genre: Angst, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Break Up, Break Up Talk, Crying, F/F, Heavy Angst, Vaginal Fingering
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-27
Updated: 2019-10-27
Packaged: 2021-01-04 14:07:52
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,370
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21198908
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dreamydami/pseuds/dreamydami
Summary: “I’m sorry, Yubin. This was very selfish. But I hope you understand that I can’t do this with you. I love you. So much. That I don’t want you to be burdened by my own baggage. I need to do this on my own.”“Whatever makes you happy, Yoohyeon. Whatever makes you happy."





	Under The Sheets

**Author's Note:**

> Deukae promotions over = time to write fics again! And of course, my comeback would be angst! *clown emoji* Been too long since I last wrote so idk how coherent this is lol and idk how this would measure with my other works but I would appreciate feedback :) Leave comments below or ask me questions at https://curiouscat.me/crajee4jenyer.
> 
> Don't hate me!

She whimpers against your touch, her warm breath battling with your firm skin. Her moans flood the room louder as you motion your fingers, sliding inside her dampened walls. She cries out your name with a taste of pleasure, her breath hitching as your mouth now inches away from her neck, reaching for the taste of her sweat that feels honey against your tongue.

Your petite physique shadowing her lean figure beneath you, her face painted by lust that you have shared since the head of the night. Your left elbow is planted on the soft mattress, while your right hand is still trying to please her. She was unclad and defenceless on your fresh sheets, and she squeezes your arms and your back with whatever strength she has as she pants through her teeth. 

Her clasp felt familiar — the tight and tender squeeze feeling a lot like how your heart held onto your discreet gazes and subtle hugs in the shadows of the limelight.

She pulls you closer with her one arm as she gets nearer to the high, and you bury your lips into her delectable neck. You suck on her flesh, your tongue playing lightly with the skin where her head and chest meets. Her other hand grasps on the sheets, and you didn’t like how she was using her hand to hold things other than you — not this night, not when it’s your last one together.

“Please…your hands. Only for me. Tonight.” You whisper into her ear and you wonder if she heard it through her deafening groans as your fingers move faster inside her.

“One more. Inside me.”

“You sure?” Your concerned eyes pan over to hers, brimming up with tears already twinkling from longing and misery.

“Y-Yoohyeonnie? Are you okay?” She sniffs as your low voice ends the question, and she blinks thrice before looking deeper into your own eyes.

“We’re having a break up sex. And you ask me if I’m okay?” Her brows meet at the middle and her mouth turns to a frown. She breathes deeply and brings her hand that was grasped on your sheets to your face, cupping your adorable cheeks and outlining your small nose with her finger.

“I’ll miss you… I’ll miss our everything.”

You inhale deeply as tears start to well up in your eyes, your chest starting to beat irregularly as she lifts her head from your pillow, her eyes looking straight to your slightly agape mouth as you try to breathe through it.

“Let me kiss you. Like nothing else matters."

And she doesn’t wait until you can utter the first syllables of your answer and decides to dive right in. Her lips crash with yours, your rubies melting against each other as a certain pang of pain pierces in between your breaths. She nibbles on your lower lip, but you notice the heavy breathing that has started as her arms crawl around your body. 

“I don’t know if I can do this.” She heaves deeply and heavily with uncertainty grating through her words.

Your arms travel across her back, hugging her tightly just as how tightly she was holding back her tears.

“You know I will always love you, right? We've talked about this. Whatever happens, you’re my bub.” You mumble through your teeth and you try to give her a soft, warm brush on her lips but she faces the other way.

“Maybe don’t say that anymore… It… It feels worse…”

“You do realize you’re the one asking for this, right?”

She still makes your heart flutter, she still makes you blush as her face nears yours, and your palms still flow with electricity as her hands rustle up your hair. But what use do these butterflies have inside you when you can’t let them fly freely? Or more like, not anymore?

“It feels worse because I feel guilty. I know I asked for this, and that's why I feel shittier. And I thought this is what's best for us.”

“You thought breaking up is the best option? You’re the one who said you don’t need me anymore!”

“That’s not really what I meant.”

“Then what? You won’t even let me fix your hair when it looks disheveled. You don’t beg staff _unnie_ that we be roommates anymore. You don’t ask for hair styles anymore. You just…don’t ask me for anything. You don't make me do things for you anymore. And I don’t really like that. I like giving you things. I like doing things for you, spoiling you.” You fix yourself a space beside her and covered your body with the huge blanket that was rolled up at her feet. She was beside you now, your hands clasping at the blanket covering you from the cold. She was beside you but she felt miles away.

“I have been relying on you ever since we met. And I do love it that you’re in my life and I am lucky to have you. Hell, I am the luckiest person because I have Lee Yubin. But I guess I just felt like I need to stand up on my own two feet. I feel like I need to learn how to do things on my own because you won’t always be there for me.”

“What do you mean? I’m always here for you!”

“No, you know what I mean. I just…feel crippled. Whenever you’re doing your craft. Like when you’re out there studying composition, I feel empty alone. And I feel shit that I can’t do things on my own. Hell I can’t even choose what to eat for breakfast when you’re not at home.”

“You can text me? There are solutions to your problems, Yoohyeon.”

“Yes, but don’t you get me? I want to be able to do things on my own. And if this means detaching myself from you to be a more matured individual, I’m doing this selfishly because I want to be better. Maybe it will be better for you, too. You won’t have to take care of—“

“Stop that. I never wanted any of this. We’re in tears because you wanted this.”

Yoohyeon pulled a bigger part of the blanket onto her, her shivering body finally feeling a bit warmer from the cold emanating from you.

“Are— are you cold? Let’s turn down the air-conditioning?”

“Can you… hug me? Underthe sheets?”

She covers her face with her hands, muffled cries of regret echo through the room as she hides her whole body with the blanket. You go under it as well and your hand starts tracing her naked curves. One last time.

You place her crying face on your chest, your head on top of hers. Your hand is caressing her back as she continues to cry her out and as your tears start to flow uncontrollably down your face. You clutch her tightly to you, letting her know that you wish to never let her go. She opens her other other arm and puts it around you, her touch feeling remorseful that she can't tame the pain piercing through your heart. You are now both wailing with hopes dangling in your tears, hope that maybe some day, some time, all this will change and that she’ll come back to you.

“I’m sorry, Yubin. This was very selfish. But I hope you understand that I can’t do this with you. I love you. So much. That I don’t want you to be burdened by my own baggage. I need to do this on my own.”

You now cry harder, as loud as emergency sirens go. It is a cry for help. A cry for help that maybe you’ll have a hard time accepting that she doesn’t need you anymore, that she wants to stand up on her own after you helped her crawl all these years.

You kiss her forehead with tears on your lips and your embrace starts to feel tighter. You try to reason out with her, but you realize how much pain your heart is nursing right now that you can’t think of the right words to say. You just hazily say,

“Whatever makes you happy, Yoohyeon. Whatever makes you happy."


End file.
